sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Afton (Elizazbeth)
Lucy afton (formally Elizabeth afton) is a Minor character and the Major Antagonist of Cvsl 2 and fnaf sl. is the First victim from Circus baby from Mr Afton, but instead of getting killed, she survived. she is also the victim of Thanos snap Early Life back in 1983 (or 2016) Elizabeth (A K A Lucy ) (or just Lucy Elizabeth, as her full name) for short is the daughter of William afton. after getting Hired and fired from his Pizzeria, saw the Bite of 87, present at the attack on the Tantive 4th, showing off Keith, and Attacking the Los Santos Casino! once it was her 9th birthday at CBpw, she later asks William, if she could go near Circus baby, but he refused, so she started a plan, codename (Operation . Ice crush) a plan to get the Ice cream from Circus baby! the plan Failed, and she ends up getting crushed and killed by Babys Claw 7, but she survived and got Adobted, because she was killed but also, she faked her death! 2016 Elizabeth (now only 10 years old) starts her career to be a Scavanger and junk dealer! but joining Crazy and Madness X wing Academy! she later finds her old friend, Billy Oscar! they worked and fighted Together in the battle of the Purple circle, but once Blasting down Tie fighters, she became so Super with her X wing skills because back in 1970 something, she is a huge fan of Star wars, by learning her son (before his death)! while shooting down an Escaping shuttle, the purple circle goes boom, causing her fighter to get hit by the Shuttle's concussion missiles, causing her to crash back on earth! once she recovered from the crash, she managed to find the crashed shuttle she shot down, but no one was inside, and there were no survivors. she later joined the gun group . this marked the collapse of the bad trouble guys! it is Revealed that Billy was shot down by a concussion missile after the destruction and crashed in the Ocean, and is possibly killed by a shark, (after crashing) 2017 after the bad trouble guys destruction, (and her failure of Operation shuttle Kick) she became a gun group maintenance x wing lady, and Pilot! 1 year later, she knowtist that her brother had givin her a message to start (Operation Destroyer riot) because that his new brother gave the message to her once her new brother commit suicide to Bomb threat the Owner of the gun group, who has now been killed with 6 Rebel security. after the assassination attempt of the leader, she became bad of her illegal x wing results at Gunpoint Outpost. she later joined in the battle of Goanimate fields. while flying her x wing with her fello's, but once again, he saw Circus baby again, but refused. he later took down a light cruiser only 6 seconds before dispaching Tie interceptors. after that, she shot down a tie bomber trying to escape, but she got shot down and crashed into the outside of the Star destroyer Fazbear. her x wing fell, then got hit by a tie fighter because her friend sacrificed himself to destroy it and taking a hit. once inside the destroyer fazbear, she later stole some data bases and stole a shuttle to escape, once Dark boris's Star destroyer, was destroyed by a nuclear warhead. after that, she managed to get back to the surviving gun group, and later changed her name to Lucy afton(because sounding like a new girls name, because Elizabeth is sounding like a queens name, but she changed her name from elizabeth to lucy), (and the name sounds new). once after that, he later became working for Zoey squadron, and starts new skills 2018 only 1 year after the events of Caillou vs sister location 1, she is explaining of watching Tean Titans Go or maybe Batman! she later explains what happened to her father and micheal afton at the gun group, then they explain the truth, telling that after Elizabeth got clawed, william and micheal had to move out and sold her brother for Drinking money for a bar, and micheal died from drinking alcohol poisoning, and william died from springlock failure inside a spring bonnie suit, and were buried in Goanimate city, while Micheal's grave is in Caillou ridgeway in the graveyard, and henrys name on it and williams mother (except her brother). after that, she goes to Circus babys pizza world that night, which has now become dryed and arid, because it got abandond for 3 or 30 years, but was interupted by her new friend Mr Hunger, telling that Operation time Blow has been Succeeded, and has 5 minutes to run, but has a talk in the alleyway, but was interupted once hearing a clock ticking and she runs for it, leaving Mr Hunger behind, but its too late, and the whole pizza world explodes, killing Mr hunger (except her)! once after the blast, she got out of the rubble to find the pizzeria in flames, as she watched in horror. while finding the field littered with rubble and falling debris from the explosion, and finds a blue pants that belong to mr krabs, thinking that he sacrificed himself to kill tim, and that he has died, so she is recovered from the fire department and the gun group to find out what happened. 4 days after the destruction, she is soon at Mr Hunger's funeral, and salutes, but sets off a grenade from dropping it by Accident, but she survived, and then she only has 5 warnings! she later joined in Red squadron instead, and selled the pants for more money, but she finds Billy Oscar and that he survived the concussion missile and was not killed by a shark, but he managed to get to shore and go hiding in a apartment. before Elizabeth could get the faked loss of Oscar, Lucy afton later sawed the Gun group making a Video game, (with VR) and that it cost 500$ to buy, she goes ahead. after buying the game, she thinks that her hair is just getting ripped off, so she gets a haircut and dyed her hair black, and maybe she will dye her hair golden yellow soon Decimation once Thanos completed the Infinity gauntlet and snapped his fingers, Lucy afton disintegrates along with 50% of the universe. there is a meme, that she is copying Peter parker's quote "i don't feel so good" and that she apologizes to Baby for getting herself clawed before disintegrating Appearance her hair is golden yellow, and she has 2 shirts! 1 is pink, 2 is purple. she has green eyes, which appeared on Baby, and she has dark blue shorts and dark grey shoes Accidents there are lots of accidents that Lucy has suffered, if Elizabeths stories are believed, lucy had suffered 30 degree burns of deep frying steak, getting arrested for stealing casino money, get suspended from Zoey squadron, 50 degree burns of her body twice, pretended to be homeless, sang the Barney intro music "i love you", gets a Barney error, bombed a blockade runner (with her y wing by accident), dressed up as harley quinn, sang the campfire song from Spongebob, goes to Chuck e cheeses (and gets grounded and punishment day), ate some icecream (which is called the sugar rush), fell of the roller coaster with the ride still going, then it crashed into shooting ducks, gone to the casino (then got grounded), set a star destroyer on fire, said jurassic pork, tries to snap her fingers with a fake infinity gauntlet, getting Clawed by Circus baby, getting stabed by a guy dressed up as a zombie, fell of the cliff, Bombed by Gold squadron, flown into a wall while trying to work the iron man suit's jetpacks, mistakely set off 5 grenades, got eaten by The Rancor (as a trap) bombed once again, said "my leg", got shot down by a tie fighter, bombed by the military and rebels, got bombed by a tie bomber on her x wing,got kicked in the face,kamikaze into a turbo laser during the battle of Jun, hypeman's behavior shoot's her with a gun, got shields and got destroyed by a light cruiser, (burned as Scrap Baby), fell off a rollercoaster, crashed into a x wing, tried to run from Mr krabses sacrifice, set off a grenade, got drowned in the tunnel of love, pays Taxes, got eletricuted by kevin, questions where nerve gas and charges came from, got hit by a heart arrow on valentines day, crashed the rollercoaster, thrown a birthday cake made of chocolate into the wall in Cbpw (circus babys pizza world), mines a u wing carrying cargo, acts like Thanos, says "I am Iron Man", got bitten by the same radioactive spider that bit Peter parker (but it did not gave her spider abilities), thrown her x wing off a cliff, drove her car off the cliff by getting 2 broken legs, telling jokes to Tide pod chan, 90 degree burns of frying chicken, tries to web swing like Spider man, but she crashes into a car, made fireworks (but rides on one of them), got captured in the tantive 4th, fails to lift Thor's hammer, 95 % burns of frying turkey, attacked by clams, stole Mr krabs 50$ money (then got hit by his feet), set off nerve gas in her x wing, attacked by mr krabs by going trick or treating by stealing money, pretended to be freddy fazbear, tried to escape from the casino, got zapped by chitauri, starts training for stormtroopers, accidentally said kill power while flying in the iron man suit and crash through her house's roof and into her piano and garage giving her a broken back and head injury with a bag of ice, flown and stoled a tie fighter, spends 1 year on takodana, stoled mr krabses $8000 money money again, set fire to crazy and madness! ate cupcakes wrong, took the wrong krusty krab, then failed to play a game in the casino, got arrested by los santos police (for robbing the casino), drove her car off the cliff again, 97% burns of deep frying ducks, crashed the bumber car, swang Captain america's shield at a wall to prank his friend, but it went into her face giving her a black eye and a bruised face, blames Noobmaster69 for killing his teammate during a match, Flown her x wing into a tie fighter, sang fun from the Spongebob episode Fun, fryed mr krabs, training by flying a u wing, tries to be spider woman (but it fails) bombed a star destroyer carrying cargo (with her y wing), seen in a cameo in the battle on gunpoint outpost, muscle spongebob punches her onto the ground and died, kicked fred fllintstones, crashing her y wing into a tie bomber bombing the gun group, Spongebob attacked and bullied her, setting off a grenade made of mud into bad cartoon characters, became a traitor with stormtroopers, got her lips stuck once the iron man helmet came on, and payed $600,000 for her Taxes, made some jokes about vanellope, got a tattoo on her brother, saying i'm a moron if you dere, took the tattoo off with the laser, and disintegrates from thanos's fingersnap Relationships Mario (unknown) (or formally) Caillou (good crush, formally) Spongebob (friend) Heavy weapons guy (sawed him in gunpoint outpost) (formally) Patrick Star ( formally) Demoman (maybe) Circus Baby (yes before) (victim for ice cream) (formally) (former killer) William afton (father) (adobted) (formally) luigi (yes) Harley quinn (yes before) (but formally) Sand (formally) Mr Krabs (formally) (for stealing money) Vanellope (unknown) (mentioned) Batman (yes) Shrek (yes) Dr Hax (formally) Logan Paul (formally, deceased) Thanos (enermy, killer) Spider man / Peter Parker (friend, deceased) Tide pod chan (unknown) Ugandan knuckles (unknown, deceased) Dislikes Breaking the 4th wall Casino's Appearances Goanimate the Movie schools out (first appearance) (cameo) episode 11 (first appearance) (mentioned) episode 12 (audio only) episode 13 (cameo) (mentioned) Caillou vs Sister location (faked mentioned) (fighter only) Caillou vs Sister location 2 (off screen)